Catharsis
by jamis
Summary: Kurt and Kitty get into a fight, but it goes too far. Warning: Death


Kurt pulled up to her house as he had done several times before. Today, though, it was different. He was expecting to see Kitty on the steps, and was anxious to get her in the car so they could talk about why she had been so upset lately.  
  
She wasn't there.  
  
He sat in the car, thinking about the situation. A minute later, her father appeared behind the screen door of the house, glanced briefly at Kurt's car, and turned to call her. What he saw next worried him. He thought it was Kitty, but he wasn't sure. It could have been her mother. Whoever it was, they didn't waste any time. The figure appeared in the screen door and closed the big red front door with a bit of a slam. He waited, hoping it had not been her. A minute later, she came out and walked towards his car, but without a backpack.  
  
"Go", she said. He sat, stunned. "We've tried talking things over and it's not working. I'm not taking rides from you anymore, so just go. Get outta here."  
  
"Vas?" Kurt chimed in, somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Go on", she continued, with an aggravating chipper sarcastic tone, "Go."  
  
She headed back up the steps of her porch, as though he wasn't even there. Kurt wasn't in the mood for this passive aggressive routine. In a puff of smoke that made him thankful he had left the window of his car open, he appeared at the top of the steps. Usually, this caught Kitty off guard. It was what he did to keep her from walking away. This time, though, before he could even glare at her, she phased right through him, and then her front door.  
  
This would not be easy.  
  
So he got back in his car, and drove to school. At school, he figured they could talk. He wandered around campus for a while, and then headed for the cafeteria, where she always hung out before class. By now, she would have gotten here by bus. He found her and sat down next to her. She glanced up briefly; saw who it was, and continued writing whatever it was she was writing.  
  
"Would you mind telling me what I did wrong now?" he pleaded. Her reply came as though it had been rehearsed all morning, cold as ice, and without even looking up.  
  
"Please go away", she recited.  
  
"Just tell me vhat I did. I don't haff any clue, but I'm sorry I did it. Please." Again, the same voice, the same lack of movement, the same reply.  
  
"Please go away."  
  
He sat, staring her down, hoping she could feel his eyes on the side of her head, as though he were trying to look her in the eyes, but the rest of her head was in the way. No reaction came, so he got up, and walked out, and had he been speaking English, perhaps Kitty would have paid more attention to the things he said as he walked away. The only thing she noticed was that he mentioned words she had never heard him say before. In fact, he had made a point not to say some of those words in her presence ever before, but now, he had decided once and for all.  
  
She wasn't worth his time.  
  
She wasn't worth wasting another breath on. She would learn to treat others with the respect they deserve. He had dealt with people like this before. Rude, obnoxious people, and those who felt they were too good to have anything to do with him.  
  
But with Kitty, he just lost it.  
  
He was planning horrible things as he walked away that day.  
  
---------------------  
  
The next morning, he came to her house at the same time as the day before, but parked down the street. He had remembered her morning chore of going out into the yard, feeding the birds, and letting the dogs out. She always let the dogs out after feeding, in case any of the birds got loose. He knew, then, that she would be alone in her yard. He walked around to her back yard and waited, pleased to see that excessively tall grass. It was waist high. That meant that he could hide in it with a few inches to spare. He could hunt in it. She walked down the steps, and into the grass. He knew that if she saw him coming, it would be pointless. Every single blow had to be a complete surprise. Thank goodness he could change position at will. He dove across the grass, barely clearing the edge, and tackled her, and then ported to just inside the fence opposite where he was standing. He started shouting things in German that she didn't understand, but Kitty knew that these were nothing like the sweet nothing he had whispered in her ear once.  
  
These were angry words.  
  
Violent words.  
  
She was afraid.  
  
She started frantically searching the grass. A blow to the back of the head whipped her neck forward, and left her dizzy. She tipped forward uncontrollably, and tried her best to regain her orientation when she heard Kurt's familiar bamf again. He was lying on the ground face up in front of her, and she landed, sort of. She was a foot off the ground, and supported at the waist. Then she was airborne, as he shoved her straight up with his feet. She could see his outline in the grass from up here.  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
Nothing but smoke remained, until she felt his legs wrapped around her in midair. Before she could phase, he snapped her neck, and ported onto the fence post at the corner of her yard nearest the spot she was falling towards. He wanted a good view. She spun fiercely in the air from the force with which he twisted her head around, but landed flat on her back.  
  
"Vollkommenheit"(Perfection), he growled, grinning as he admired his work.  
  
Slowly, sitting on that fencepost, his blood began to cool. His eyes didn't glow so powerfully through his holographic image. Then he saw her. He didn't know how he got up here, or why Katzchen was lying in the grass with her head at such an odd angle, but he felt something very good and very bad at the same time. He had felt this once before. What was that word he had used to describe it last time?  
  
"Abführmittel", he whispered, as he realized what had happened. Cathartic. He knew he had lost control. Now she was dead. What was it she was so upset about? He had killed her, and for some reason, that was still on his mind. He didn't know what she was so upset about, and it plagued him. 


End file.
